In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with automated vehicle maneuvering features such as parallel parking assistance, trailer-hitching assistance, braking assistance, etc. Automated vehicle maneuvering features often make vehicles more enjoyable to drive, alert drivers to potential obstructions, and/or assist drivers in making relatively precise maneuvers. Information from automated vehicle maneuvering features is often presented to a driver via an interface of a vehicle.